She-Wolf
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Abby is the baby sister to Jasper. He thought all of his family was dead. But when she comes looking for him. Will everything change for the good or will it turn out bad? What would Abby do when a wolf imprints on her? The harder she pushes him away the more she fall in love with him. Will she be able to have what she wants or will Abby lose everything she holds dear?
1. What Happened

_**Another Twilight story. I own nothing but my OCS and the plot. Everything goes to their rightful owner. Its going to start in the middle of the third book.**_

_**She-Wolf**_

_**Chapter 1: What Happened **_

_**No One's Pov**_

The wolfs of La Push was running portal cause of the red head leech.

It was late afternoon when a new scent blew on the wind.

_** What is that?**_

Brady thought to the others.

_** I don't know Brady but we better go and check it out.**_

Jared said.

_** Be careful you two if anything isn't right let us know.**_

Sam said to the others.

Brady and Jared followed their noses.

It didn't take the two wolfs long to find what the smell was.

It smelt like wolf and something else.

What ever the something was it was stronger then the wolf.

Walking in the forest looked human but they couldn't tell for sure.

Cause it had a camo cloak on.

They followed it deeper into the woods.

It was heading for the Cullens land.

It was barefooted as it walked on.

_** Sam it looks like a human but it don't smell right.**_

Jared said.

_** Ok we call the others.**_

Sam said before howling.

When he howled the thing stopped and turned its head around listening.

They couldn't see its face or its body.

It had it cover by the cloak.

After a while it started to walk again.

It didn't take long for the other wolfs to come.

Jacob was at the Cullens with Bella some of them came went with him.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward followed Jacob.

_** Can you hear its thoughts?**_

Jacob asked Edward.

"No its like I'm in her mind but its not letting me listening."

Edward said.

Jasper was watching it walk.

There was something about it that reminded him of something in his past.

When he was human.

That they didn't know is that _**it**_ was looking for someone.

"What do you mean Jasper?"

Edward said to him.

"I don't know who it walks. Its like I seen someone walk like that before."

Jasper said.

As they came to one of the small rivers.

The thing stopped at it looked around then its foot touched the water and it froze under it.

"I never seen anything like that."

Edward said.

But Jasper has seen only one person to ever do that.

"Abby?"

Jasper said so low that it couldn't have heard him.

It stopped and looked at him.

Then in a blink of a eye it ran to him and threw its self at him.

Its cloak flew behind it as it ran.

The other could tell that it was a female.

"Big brother!"

She cried out as he spinned her around.

"Little Abby."

Jasper said feeling so happy that he stopped so fast and looked down at his little sister.

But her eyes was all wrong.

Instead of a little brown they are blue and shaped like a wolfs.

"What happened to your eyes?"

Jasper said as he put her back down on the ground.

The wolfs came out and looked at them.

"What happened to mine? What happened to you? I thought you were dead!" Abby yelled as hot tears ran down her face as she looked up at her brother.

Who she thought was dead for so many years.

Tell she decided to find out what happened to him.

"That is a long story but how can you still be alive?"

Jasper said with shock in his voice.

Abby pulled her hood down a little more out of habit.

"That to is a long story."

Abby said with a sad voice.

"Are you the only one left?"

Jasper asked softly not sure if he wanted to know.

"Yes I am. After the other coven came I was the last one standing."

Abby said as she started to shack with rage.

"I'm sorry Abby."

Jasper said to his baby sister.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HOME! WE NEEDED YOU! IF YOU WERE HOME THEN THEY COULD HAVE LIVED!"

Abby screamed at her brother making every one move away.

Jasper looked at her.

"I couldn't have came back. If I did then I would have killed every one."

Jasper said in a very low sad voice.

"Cause of you benign a vampire? You should have know we could have stopped you from hurting anyone."

Abby said to him with rage.

"I needed you Jazzy. After what happened I had no one. Not even mother or father wanted me around."

Abby said as more tears ran down her face.

After all theses years she was getting everything off her chest.

"What do you mean Abby?"

Jasper said and then Abby did something that shocked every one.

She took off her cloak and let it hit the ground.

Under it she had long honey blonde hair like her brothers.

But she had huge snow white wolf ears and she undid her snow white tail.

That she kept wrapped around her waist.

Jasper looked down at his sister with sorrow.

"Abby I'm so sorry."

Jasper said.

"They called me a fucken freak. My family called me a freak. I had no one there for me. I had no where to go or any one to turn to. After they were killed I waited for my time. But I couldn't die. So I used what I had to live. I'm not sorry for what happened to me."

Abby said with pride in her voice.

Jasper was shocked at that.

His little sister wasn't like this at all.

She was sky and scared all the time.

Abby changed a lot.

"But how did you turned like this?"

Jasper asked her.

"A spell went wrong and turned me into a werewolf. But I'm cursed to have the eyes, ears and tail of the wolf."

Abby said as she picked up her cloak and her tail went back around her.

Abby put the cloak on and put the hood back over her huge ears.

The cloak as a powerful spell on it so it can hid her ears.

_**Jacob's pov**_

When Abby took off her cloak it hit me.

Nothing else matter to me but her.

She was keeping me here on earth.

_** Holy shit Jacob just imprinted on the leech's freak of a sister!**_

Leah thought and I growled at her.

The vampires and Abby didn't hears us.

_** Don't call her a freak!**_

I growled with rage as he jumped her.

_** STOP THAT NOW!**_

Sam ordered us.

We stopped and moved away from each other.

_** Leah you can leave now!**_

Sam said and she left with her tail between her legs.

Think how she hated us all.__

_** Jacob you need to calm down. You don't want Abby to think bad of you.**_

Seth said as he bumped his shoulder against mine friends shoulder.

_** Your right Seth I don't want that.**_

I said as I looked back at her.

She had her cloak back on.

"Why don't you come back home with us?"

Jasper said to her.

Abby looked over at me and her eyes might mine.

I gave her a wolfish smile and she giggled.

"I don't know Jasper. You have a new family and I don't want to fuck that up for you."

Abby said as she popped her neck.

"Come on sis I want you to meet someone."

Jasper said.

"Fine."

Abby growled and they took off.

_** I see you guys later.**_

I said as I took off after them.

"Whats with the shifter?"

Abby said as she looked up at me.

I smiled again at her and she giggled.

"He is friends with my Bella."

Edward said.

"A werewolf friends with a vampire?"

Abby said and Edward chuckled.

"No Bella is human."

He said to her.

"A vampire with a human."

She said in a dark voice.

Edward looked at her and she was glaring at him.

"What?"

He said to her.

"You damned her to be a vampire or___they_ will kill her and then you."

Abby said to him.

If Edward could go pale he would have.

"I know that but they wont come. She will live her human live out."

Edward said and then Abby punched him and he went flying into a tree.

Taking it down with him.

Emmett busted out laughing.

"Damn girl don't straight! Good right hook!"

Emmett laughed.

"How can you be so cold and evil!"

Abby yelled at Edward.

Jasper was just looking at his sister.

"What do you mean?"

Jasper asked her.

"How can he let her grow old while he stays young. That would kill her! If you really loved her you would turn her or end it! Putting a human threw that is just plan evil!" Abby yelled even more louder.

_** What a woman!**_

I thought to my self.

"I tried to end it but it almost killed her. I cant turn her cause we promised to never change anyone here."

Edward said then told her about us and them.

Abby shock her head.

"Stupid wolfs. If someone wants it then they shouldn't put their stupid noses into it."

Abby growled as she started to walk again.

_** Did she really called us stupid?**_

Sam said in shock.

_** Yes she did.**_

I said back a little hurt.

We got to the house and I changed back and put on my pants and shirt.

The others walked inside.

I followed them after I was changed.

"Jake what are you doing here?"

Bella said as she came and hugged me.

I use to want her to touch me.

But now I didn't really want it.

I wanted my Abby to touch me.

I want to hold her close to me.

"I just wanted to come and hang out."

I said and the blonde vampire growled at me.

"Alice I want you to meet my sister Abby. Abby I want you to meet my wife Alice."

Jasper said.

The other Cullens was shocked to hear that Jasper had a living member of his family.

Then she retold them how she lived all these years.

I sat close to her and Bella was staring at me.

"Edward what is wrong with Jake?"

Bella whispered to him.

But I could still hear it.

"Nothing is wrong with him Bella."

Edward said and I nodded my head at him for not saying anything.

_**Abby's pov**_

For a long time I wanted to know what happened to my brother.

So after my coven was killed I went looking for answers.

The army said he was dead but there was no body.

I followed the clues.

That's who I learned about vampires.

I never thought I would find my brother.

At times I just wanted to give up but I had nothing else to live for.

My searching lead me to a small town called Forks.

I traveled by the coast that's how I ended up in the wolfs forest.

I knew they were watching me but I couldn't care about that.

I need to keep going.

Then I heard my brothers voice.

I ran to him and we talked.

I yelled and screamed at him.

I was upset then I got to meet his other family.

Bella the human was sitting on Edwards lap.

I can tell she loved him.

He loves her to but there was fear to.

The wolfs really pissed me off.

They couldn't turn her and she has to suffer.

The one they call Jacob or Jake was looking at me a lot.

It was getting on my nerves.

"Do I have something on my face wolf?"

I growled at him.

The others looked at me.

"No."

He said softly to me.

There was something going on and I didn't know what it is.

I looked at him again growled once more then turned to my brother and his wife.

I missed how when I was young.

Then the coven had our full moon bonfire and dance.

It was like brother knew what I was feeling.

He always knew what others feelings.

"Whats wrong sis?"

Jasper asked me.

"Nothing."

I lied.

He growled at me.

"Ya know we don't like lying."

Jasper said to me.

"I was just thinking back to the full moon bonfires and the dance."

I said and he stood up and came over to me.

I looked at him as he smiled as he pulled me up to my feet.

Then we started to dance like when we were younger.

I giggled at him as he spun me around.

Jacob watched us and it looked like he didn't like it or he wished he was the one dancing with me.

I don't understand what the fucken is wrong with him.

I hear Edward chuckling like he heard what I was thinking.

Sometimes I block my mind and other times I don't.

I guess I was having fun with Jazzy that I let it dropped.

But how do I know for sure if he can hear.

_** Edward is a jackass.**_

I thought and then he glared at me.

_** Sorry but that tells me ya can hear my thoughts. Ya bad vampire.**_

I thought before I blocked it off again.

He shook his head at me but smiled.

"Wow they move so gracefully."

Bella said with aw in her voice.

Then the others started to dance to.

I made our song started to play in the air.

I moved away and Jasper looked at me as I pulled Alice over and pushed them together.

I stood by the wall.

"Would you like to dance?"

Jacob asked me.

I looked at him.

"I might not be as graceful as Jasper but I can still dance."

He said giving me a wolfish smile.

I couldn't help my self but to giggle.

"Sure why not."

I said as I took his big warm hand.

Then he pulled me to the dance floor.

The song turned to something slower.

He pulled me closer to him and he was grinning when I looked up at him.

I felt my face go hot as I looked away.

"Your cute when you blush."

Jacob whispered into my ear making me blush even more.

"Don't talk like that wolf boy."

I said to him.

"Why not wolf girl."

Jacob said to me.

"She-Wolf not wolf girl."

I said to him.

"Sorry ok she-wolf."

Jacob chuckled into my ear.

I growled at him as we moved around the floor.

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. I'm going to work on Chapter reviews Monday-Friday and on the weekends I'm going to work on my new story's or other ones.**_


	2. Don't Talk Like That

_**Chapter 2: Don't Talk Like That**_

_**Jacob's pov**_

Abby growled at me as we moved around the floor.

I smiled more as I put my head on top of Abby's.

She growled a little making me smile more.

"Your cute when you growl."

I said and she looked up at me with her blue wolf eyes.

"I told you not to talk like that wolf boy."

Abby said as he narrowed her eyes at me.

I just gave her my smile and she started to giggle.

"I hate it when you do that."

She growled again.

"Sorry Abby."

I said as the music stopped.

We pulled apart and I didn't want to.

Every one went and sat down.

I sat by Abby's feet and she looked down at me.

I wish I knew what she was thinking.

"Abby where are you going to stay at?"

Esme asked her.

I looked up at her again.

"Oh I was going to just find a nice cave in the forest."

Abby smiled at her.

Jasper looked worried for his sister.

"You don't have to do that. You can sat with us."

Carlisle said to Abby.

She shook her head.

"That's nice of ya sir but I like it better in the forest."

Abby said and there was something in her voice that made me wonder.

How it was living with out a family, looking for her brother not knowing if she would find him or not.

"Abby ya cant do that. Ya more then welcome to stay with us."

Jasper said to his sister.

"No Jazzy I cant. Ya don't know what I went threw after ya left. I'm not the scared little sister ya left. I was only 11 when the coven was killed. I was 6 when you left. Being on my own for all these years I lived in a cave. I feel more safer in a cave then a house."

Abby said in a low voice.

"Why do ya feel safe there then here with me?"

Jasper said with hurt in his voice.

"Rock is better then wood. If a spell goes wrong the rock will keep it form going threw it. You should know this Jazzy. Besides I cant feel the magic here."

Abby said as she looked at her brother.

"I know but I still want ya closer. Ya were always in tuned to the magic of the earth."

Jasper said.

"Jazzy I'm not a little girl anymore. I don't need big brother taking care of me. I know ya love me and I love ya to. But I'm use to being alone and I like it."

Abby said and it hurt a little that she likes being alone.

"Will I better go find a cave before it gets to late."

Abby said as she stood up and I did the same.

"Ok Abby let me know were so I can go and see you."

Jasper said as he hugged his baby sister.

Then we left the house.

"Why are you following me for wolf boy?"

Abby said and I smiled at her.

"I know a few caves around here. I thought I could help you out. My name is Jacob by the way she-wolf."

I said back to her as I smiled at her.

"Ok you can show me the caves. It will be faster then me looking for one. I know your name wolf boy."

Abby said as she stuck out her tongue at me.

I smiled and did the same.

"Let me phase and you can ride on my back to the caves so it wont take so much time."

I said and she nodded her head.

Abby waited for me to change and tied my clothes to my back leg.

Once I was done I came out and walked to her.

She looked at me and smiled up at me.

Then she jumped on my back.

Once she was settled down and then I took off to the first cave I know.

When she got off she walked into the cave then out and around it.

"Its to small."

She said as she got back on my back.

Then I took her to another one.

She did the same.

"The roof is to low and there isn't enough rock on top for me to make it bigger." Abby said and I smile at her and it made her giggle as she got on my back.

I took Abby to another small one so I can hang with her more.

And again she didn't like it.

I took her to our side to a big rocky cave that was in the side of a mountain.

Abby walked in and I followed her inside the cave.

It was bigger enough for me to go in, in my wolf form.

Abby looked around and I was her smiling as she ran her hand over the wall.

"I like this one. Its big and I can add rooms. But its in your land will my brother be able to come and see me?"

Abby asked me.

I had to turn back.

So I started the change and Abby turned her back so she wouldn't see my body. After I had my clothes on she turned around.

"I don't know if he will be able to or not. We have to ask Sam."

I said to her and she looked at me.

"You are the rightful alpha but Sam is the alpha."

Abby said and she shook her head.

"Lets go ask him."

She said as she pushed me out of the cave.

Abby didn't look all that strong but she punched a vampire in to a tree and she can push me easy.

I didn't change back cause Sam wasn't that far away.

"So if you move in can I come and see you?"

I asked Abby and she looked up at me.

"Why would you want to? Ya don't know me."

She said.

Abby try's to hid her Texan accent but some times it comes out.

I really like it.

"I want to get to know you Abby."

I said as I smiled back at her.

"Don't talk like that."

Abby said with a low growl.

I chuckled at her.

"Why not?"

I asked her.

"Cause it sounds like you like me or something."

Abby said in a low voice as she shivered a little.

I really wanted to tell her about how I imprinted on her but I don't want to scare her off.

I want to let her get to know me before I tell her.

But I hope she let me get close to her.

"I like how you are. You are not like anyone I very seen before."

I said and her pale face turned red as she growled at me.

"Boy you don't want to know me."

She said as we got closer to Sam.

"But I want to get to know you."

I said and she stopped and looked me in the eyes.

It felt like she was looking into my soul.

She looked angry but then there was confused.

"I will let ya come and see me. Till I find out why ya really up to."

Abby said as she pocked my chest.

Then she was off and Sam came up to us.

Sam looked at us in his human form.

Good thing he jus changed and had his pants on.

"Umm how can I help you?"

He said to Abby with a smile.

"I found a cave I like to live in. But is on your land I wanted to know if I move in will it be ok if my brother can come and see me."

She said in a strong voice.

Sam looked at her then me.

"Umm I don't know."

He said slowly.

Abby looked at him like she did to me.

Sam moved a little while she looked at me.

"I will let you know before he comes or he can call for one of your wolfs before he steps foot on your land. So you know when he is here and we will let you know when he goes back. Hell if you want I go to the line and pick him up and after that I take him back."

Abby said as she looked at him with narrow eyes.

Sam looked like he wanted to laugh at the look on her face.

Cause I wanted to laugh but she would piss her off.

"Ok he can come and see you. But some one has to know before he comes and when he goes. Since I thing Jake is going to be around you a lot. Make sure he knows." Sam said and she looked at him then me.

"What do you mean by that?"

Abby said to Sam.

Sam looked at me and I shook my head.

"Nothing Abby. When the time is right you will know why."

Sam said before he turned around and left before she could say anything.

"Wolf boy come with me."

Abby growled as she pulled me by my shirt.

I smiled as I followed my imprint back to her cave.

By the time we got back to her cave the sun started to go down.

"Wolf boy go and get some dry wood."

Abby said as she pulled off her back pack.

I smiled as I went to get the wood for her.

_**Abby's pov**_

Jacob went to get the wood for a fire so I can stay warm and can see.

I made a little fire pit so the fire wont spread.

Then I carved a little room in the side of the rock so I can sleep and have the heat of the fire too.

I like to move around while I sleep.

So I made it big enough for three huge men.

I made it two feet up so nothing would crawl up in bed with me.

When it was done I put in the animal skins for my bed.

I had a lot of skins so I used the thick skins on the bottom.

To make it soft and warm.

I carved in some holes into the walls so I could put some candles there.

In the morning I need to go and find some wood to make stuff out of.

Jacob came back with some wood.

"Put it in the fire pit. Can you get me some more for the night?"

I asked him.

He smiled at me and nodded his head as he left the cave again.

I lit the fire and it blazed up.

I smiled as I put up a barrier up so no bugs or the wind cant get in.

But to keep the heat in but let the smoke out.

I looked around the cave and I started to dig down and out to make a root cellar.

I was keeping all the rock so I came use it to make stuff with.

"Abby?"

Came Jacobs voice a hour later.

I ran up the stairs to see a huge pile of wood there.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks wolf boy. I need to make a wood cellar so I can keep it dry and it should last all winter."

I said to him.

There was a sad look on his face but I didn't know why.

"So what are you making in the back?"

Jacob asked me.

"A root cellar then I meat freezer."

I said as I walked back there with him a my heel.

He looked at it with his mouth open.

"Wow this is huge and nice."

He said and I smiled a little.

"Thanks."

I said as I walked back up the stairs with him at my heel again.

On the other side of the room I started to carve the stairs.

I'm going to go a little deeper then the other one.

Jacob sat on the steps watching me carve out the walls and floor.

I really need to go hunting and growing my veggies.

Cause there is lest then five months till winter is here.

I need to still make a smoker and a green house.

I wasn't going to get no sleep tonight I need to stay up and work.

"You ok Abby?"

Jacob said as he looked at me.

"Yes wolf boy. I'm just thinking what I need to get done."

I said softly to him.

"Why don't you just move into town?"

He asked me.

I stopped and looked around and it was done.

"I don't like relying on other people for my food. Besides knowing how the food in the stores being pined up all their lives. Being feed hormones and other stuff not what I like. I rather hunt and grow my own food."

I said to him as I made bricks out of the stone to make a wall for my garden.

I was going to do a garden instead of a green house.

"How late you going to be up?"

Jacob asked me.

I looked at him as stones flew out of where I had my garden is going to be.

"All night most likely."

I said as I went back to putting more bricks down and made rolls.

I still need to get some cows or goats.

So I can have my dairy.

"Whats not good."

Jacob said to me with worry.

"Don't worry about me. I can stay up for a whole week. Do you know were I can get some cows or goats?"

I asked him.

"You sure about that? You going to need your sleep. Emily has some goats. Why?"

He asked me.

"I need to get everything done as soon as I can. Winter is five months away and I don't have a lot of time. I need to buy some goats and maybe some ducks or chickens."

I said as the garden got done.

I summoned some seeds and started to plant them and put up a barrier so nothing will eat them.

"I can take you to Emily's to see if she would sell some of her goats and ducks." Jacob said to me.

"Thanks wolf boy. I really appreciated that. You don't know how much I really need this."

I said as I gave him a quick hug.

He smiled when I pulled back.

"No problem Abby."

Jake said.

"I need to get some water stored, make a smoker, make a little kitchen, a bathroom, and pins for the animals."

I said to my self and Jacob looked at me.

"If you need help I can do my best to help you."

He said with a smile.

"I don't understand why you are willing to help me. When your pack calls my brother a leech."

I said to him and his smile fell.

"That's them and I don't think that anymore."

I know he is telling the truth.

"Ok can you take my tubs to the river and fill them up then bring them back so I can make them safe to drink?"

I asked him.

"Yes I would be more then happy to do that."

He said and I shook my head as I snapped my fingers and the tubs came outside. "If they are to heave just leave them at the river and I can make them float back."

I said to him.

"Ok."

He said before he kissed the top of my head and then took off with one of the huge tubs.

I growled at him.

"What the fuck is going threw his head?"

I said softly and I shook my head.

When the garden was done I went back in side and started on the kitchen.

I put it at the back wall between the root cellar and the meat freezer.

I cut it up so I can make it a little bigger then the rest of my place.

I love to cook so I went up few feet so I can make a fire pit to cook on it.

I make a little old school oven.

Like the ones they use to make pizza's on.

But I put a door on it so I can make bread so I have some thing else to fill up on. Then I did shelves and places to put stuff up and out of the way.

By the time I came back down all of the tubs was filled and Jacob smiled at me.

I snapped my fingers again and all the water was clean and ready to drink.

"I think I'm going to put them in the kitchen."

I said at him.

He smiled at me.

"Its up the stairs so when yer ready ya can start takin them up there."

I said with a smile as I skipped up the stairs.

I started to cut into the all so the can be pushed back in there.

I had more tubes I need to fill but I can do that later.

I have what I need for now.

Jacob came up with the tubes and set them to the side so I can put them in there when I was done.

I made the whole longer then what I had.

"Why did you made it longer then what you have?"

Jacob asked as he looked in.

"I have more tubs that I will fill up when everything is done."

I said to him and he nodded.

It was four in the morning when I got everything done.

Jacob looked tired and I would feel bad if he had to walk home.

"Jake why don't you just stay the night and when we wake up you can take me to your friends house."

I said in a very tired voice.

All he could do want nod his.

I pushed him into my bed and then crawled in after him.

I heard him snoring loud but it didn't bother me.

It soothed me into sleep.

_** I was walking threw the forest with out my cloak on. My ears and tail was out and they looked happy. Then a wolf howled and the dream me smirked. **_

_** I threw my head back and howled back to it. Then I started to walk again. It didn't talk long for the rusty brown wolf came running to me. **_

_** It was Jake I smiled as I waited for him to change back. Then he came over and kissed me. My arms went around his neck and I smiled into our kiss. Then he pulled back. **_

_** "I love you Abby." Jake said in a loving voice as his hand run down my face. The warmth that came off his skin made my body hot. **_

_** "I love you to Jake." I purred at him. He smirk down at me as he pulled my body closer to his. **_

_** I could feel his cock getting hard. Making my body want his. "You think we have the time for some fun?" He said in a husky voice as I kissed his neck. "Mmm yes." My dream self breathed into his ear. **_

_** Jake moaned into mine. Oh how much I want him in me right now and right there. "You know how to turn me on imprint." Jake said and my dream self knew what he meant by imprint.**_

_** But I didn't know what the hell it was. "I know that babe. Cause I'm yer imprint I know how to make you feel good." I purred as I licked his neck. **_

_** Jake moaned again as he pushed him self up against mine. I moaned into his ear again. I felt my self getting wetter by the second.**_

I jerked awake by someone shaking me.

I looked to see Jacob there smiling a little.

"Sorry but its noon and I thought you might want to get going."

He said.

I sat up and took a deep breath and my face turned red.

The smell of my hormones in the air.

If I can smell that Jacob can to.

"What are you smiling about."

I growled at him as I off my bed.

"Oh nothing hon."

He said and I glared at him.

"Don't talk like that."

I growled more as I went to the bathroom.

When the door closed I heard him chuckling making me growl and blush red.

I took a shower then got ready.

As I put on my cloak I turned it to a crimson color.

Then I stepped out of the bathroom and I made sure I had my money with me.

_**Jacob's pov**_

When I got up I could smell what Abby was dreaming about.

It took me a long time to get my body under control again.

The smell of her wet panties made me want to slide my hand down there and rub it.

After I got control I needed to wake her up.

Or I'm going to lose my self.

When she went to the bathroom I chuckled and she growled.

I couldn't help that but I was happy.

Cause I had a very good dream about Abby and I think she had a dream about me. That's what Sam said.

That when you first imprint you will have dreams about each other.

It took Sam and Emily a while to understand what was going on.

Then the door opened pulling me out of my thoughts.

Her wolf blue eyes and that crimson cloak made her look great.

"Whats with that look on yer face?"

Abby said as she looked at him.

"You look beautiful."

I said to her in a low voice.

"Don't talk like that."

Abby said but I saw her face turn red.

Then she pulled down her hood over her face.

"Sorry but its true lets go."

I said as I pulled her with me.

All Abby did was growl at me.

I smiled as we walked threw the forest.

Abby kept looking up at me then blush and looked down.

I smiled as I wanted to put my arm around her.

Abby shouldn't hid her ears and tail.

I think they are very beautiful.

We didn't talk as we walked and it was ok.

I didn't let her know that I knew she was looking at me.

She can look all she wants.

I smiled more as I thought about it and about the dream I had.

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. I'm going to work on Chapter reviews Monday-Friday and on the weekends I'm going to work on my new story's or other ones.**_


End file.
